Just A Normal Fight?
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: It was just another typical fight between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had one every day. But was this fight really one of their typical fights? Or was it something else? Originally uploaded as "The Lies We Tell Ourselves".


**A/N: So I'm completely tapped out for all of my stories right now. Sorry! But recently, I've joined The Muse Bunny on Proboards [themusebunny(DOT)proboards(DOT)com/index(DOT)cg], where I've found a lot of great writing prompts. This is one of the fanfics I wrote based off of one of the prompts. **

**Prompt #5: "How can you even think that, much less say it?"**

**I think I'll be writing AT LEAST five more fanfics off this prompt (RoseXScorpius; LilyXJames; and three for a different fandom). Enjoy!**

**P.S. During the main conversation, there probably won't be a lot of details. The importance is the text. Also, this is kind of A/U. Finally, this is a one-shot, but I'll be posting the RoseXScorpius and LilyXJames one-shots here as well.**

* * *

Just A Normal Fight?

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were having a fight…again. But, this one was different. Usually, the topic of the argument was well-known, and bets were placed on who would win. Nobody knew what the argument was about this time, or when it started. The rest of Gryffindor Tower's occupants gathered in the Common Room, eager to hear the fight play out, but, at the same time, act like they weren't listening. It wasn't like Ron and Hermione noticed, though. They were fully immersed in their debate.

"Hermione, that's not fair!" Ron shouted, his face flushed in the shade of red that it seemed only Weasley children could produce.

"Not everything in life is fair, Ronald!" Hermione yelled back.

"Mione, I didn't mean to tell you…"

"Don't say it again! You'll make everything worse!"

"You ignoring it hardly helps makes the matter better!"

"Yeah? Well you bloody well shouldn't have said it in the first place!" At this, all the Gryffindors gaped. Hermione never used such foul language!

"Mione, I swear, I didn't mean to say it …"

"Well, that's fair obvious! You didn't mean to say it aloud , did you? But you were perfectly content to say it in your bloody mind!"

"It's never crossed my mind before, I swear!"

"Well, somewhere in your brain had to have thought it before! Otherwise, you wouldn't have said it!"

"It was a slip of the tongue!"

"How do I know that? What if you're just trying to stop being my friend, and you figured that an argument of this magnitude would work the best!"

"I don't like fighting with you, Mione!" Ron protested.

"Oh really? Then why do we seem to do it on a daily basis?"

"Because you're a bloody girl, no, you're Hermione bloody Granger, and you always want to win at everything!" Ron screamed in a fit of rage.

Suddenly, tears welled in Hermione's eyes. "Do you really think that of me?"

Ron sobered, and took two steps forward while raising his arm so that his hand almost cupped Hermione's cheek. Almost, but not quite. "No, Mione, that's not what I meant…"

Hermione slapped Ron's arm away. Her eyes were filled with a mix of rage, sorrow, and hate. She had snapped. "YES IT IS! IF YOU HADN'T MEANT IT, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT! I AM SO TIRED OF YOU INSULTING ME AND HURTING ME, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! AS OF NOW, OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!"

Ron, along with the rest of Gryffindor Tower, watched in shock as Hermione fled out the portrait hole. Ron stood rooted to his position, absolutely stunned. What had just happened?

Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, stormed up to her brother, her eyes blazing. "RON! That was horrible of you!" She slapped him, and then stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Harry Potter, Ron's best friend, approached him and shoved a piece of old parchment in his outstretched hand. "Promise that you're up to no good," Harry whispered before walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Without even realizing it, Ron's feet carried him out of the portrait hole, where he automatically tapped the piece of parchment with his wand, and murmured, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Ron to reach the Room of Requirement, and a few more minutes to get into the room Hermione occupied. He spotted her immediately, and sighed as he looked around the room she had 'created'.

One full wall was covered in bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books. Another wall was covered in posters of famous witches throughout history. A third wall was covered in what had probably once been a gigantic, wall-sized piece of white paper, but now it contained writing in random spots. Ron was too far away to read any of it, for it was written in Hermione's tiny, almost-indecipherable script. Hermione was in an armchair facing the last wall, which only contained a roaring fireplace.

"Ron," Hermione said in a detached voice. Ron gaped. How did she even know that he was here?

"Mione, I'm sorry…"

"How can you even think that, much less say it?" her voice was still detached, yet full of sorrow, as she stood from the armchair, still facing the fireplace.

"What?" Ron asked as he moved closer to her.

"How could you even think that I'd ever do all of this to get Cormac McLaggen's attention?" Hermione yelled as she whirled around to glare at Ron. The mascara that she was wearing was streaking down her cheeks like black tears, and her hair, which had been tamed into fine curls, was now wild from stress. This had been why they'd been arguing in the first place.

Hermione had come down to the Great Hall, on a Hogsmeade day, in a short denim skirt, off-the-shoulder black shirt and knee-high black boots with her hair in fine curls, and wearing eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Cormac McLaggen had looked Hermione up and down and, apparently liking what he was seeing, had winked at her. Hermione had laughed her lovely laugh, and Ron had gotten angry, and had pulled his female best friend out to the Entrance Hall. That's when they had started arguing. Ron had accused Hermione of flirting with Cormac, and Hermione had accused Ron of being an arrogant toerag.

"Well, he winked at you, and you laughed, like you were happy that he had noticed!" Ron defended himself.

"I was laughing because it was laughable that he thought I'd ever dress up like this for him!" Hermione shouted.

"Then who'd you do it for?"

"YOU!"

Ron went deadly silent, and Hermione covered her mouth, not believing that she'd finally admitted it out loud.

"Me?" Ron squeaked in surprise.

"Yes!" Hermione sighed, embarrassed. "Ron, I've liked you for a long time, and you've never even noticed me! This was my last attempt!"

Ron's ears turned red, but on the inside, he was dancing the Macarena! He'd been holding hope in for so long, but now…

"And I now see that we'll never be together Ron, but…I love you." Hermione started crying again, and tried to walk to the door. Ron grabbed her wrist, and she turned around in surprise. But when she saw the expression on his face, and the emotions in his eyes, she understood what he'd wanted to say for so long. And then their lips met, and they were in bliss.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It was really fun to write!**


End file.
